Dawnguard
by HailSithis
Summary: There is a growing vampire menace in Skyrim - and the Dawnguard plan to put an end to it. Lissa has been with the Dawnguard since it was formed, and there is nothing more she loves more than killing vampires. However, will a son of Lord Harkon be a helpful ally, or will it only cloud Lissa's judgement? Will the prophecy be fulfilled? Rated M for language and sexual content later.
1. One - Lady in the Crypt

_Hello again! Its taken me so long to write something_ _because I kept switching between 3rd and 1st person -.- _

_But anyway, I wanted to write a Dawnguard story where Serana is not a main character, it may not seem much different from other stories now, but the next chapter will introduce a new main OC.  
I hope everyone enjoys this and I urge everyone to review because I need motivation!_

* * *

A flash of lightening shot across the room, Lissa swiftly dodged to the left – using all of her strength to reload her crossbow. She pulled the bolt back and aimed – as soon as she pressed the trigger, a steel bolt shot through Lokir's eye.

She sat herself down on the stone steps; attempting to catch what little breath she had. As she rested, she analysed the scratch on her shoulder, one of the vampires had injured her during the previous battle.

Her eyes watered as the wound festered, she could already feel the cold chill of the vile disease spreading in her blood. Fishing out a red vile from her satchel, she popped the top off and gulped down the awful liquid. It left a bitter taste on her tongue, like watered down mead.

"Not today" She whispered under her breath as she felt the potions effects tingling around her body.  
She now stood in a vast open room, in the centre of this room was a massive arched structure, a bridge led up to it. Her emerald green eyes wandered around the poorly lit room- she spotted some sort of button on a pillar, in the centre of the room.

Blood trickled down the blade that now stuck out of her hand, pain swirled around her senses, making her grimace with pain.

The rusted blade retracted and purple flames emerged from the cracks in the floor. Lissa followed the cracks in the floor, they all connected into braziers; which were all about half her height.

After about twenty minutes of pushing and dragging the braziers; Lissa eventually understood that when the braziers lit up with flickering purple flames they triggered something underneath the floor.

When the last brazier was burning, a low rumble arose from beneath the centre of the room. Lissa swiftly jogged up to the pillar with the button, expecting an ancient artefact or spell tome to appear. So she was highly surprised when a cloaked woman fell out of a stone sarcophagus.

Her crossbow was already aimed at the woman as soon as she fell to the ground. The woman shakily dragged herself from the ground, and then looked at Lissa frowning. As soon as Lissa noticed the woman's eyes, her finger tensed on the trigger. They were auburn, bright orange.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked, her voice demanded an answer.

"I...I could ask you the same question" The vampire replied. Lissa thought for a second, why was this vampire locked up in here? Something was stopping her from pulling the trigger.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a steel bolt right between your eyes." Lissa's voice was intimidating and cold, as always. But then, she noticed a golden scroll on the vampires back, an Elder Scroll.

"Because there's a good reason why I've been kept here" The vampire's eyes looked like they were consumed in fire. There was a few tense moments. "My name is Serana, and I am a v-"

"-vampire. No shit." Lissa still had the crossbow pointed at her face.

"I need to go home" Serana said, eying up the strange contraption in front of her face.

"And I suppose you expect me to_ help_ you?" Lissa's eyes narrowed and she glared at Serana.

"Listen, you obviously want to put a bolt through my head, that's obvious. But I _need_ to get home, there _is_ something bigger to this" Long moments followed this statement, Lissa stared at the undead creature for several moments, debating the whole thing. What would Isran do? She asked herself. She was so sure that he would want her to find out more information, she convinced herself to lower her crossbow.

"Mark it on the map" Lissa threw her map and piece of charcoal at Serana, who clumsily tried to catch them. She watched as Serana knelt down on the floor and hastily marked a cross on the map– then she handed it back to Lissa. Her home was near High Rock, a secluded little island in the northwest corner of Skyrim. She stuffed the piece of parchment into her satchel.

_Fuck_. Lissa thought, _this is going to be a long journey._

_Three days later_

Freezing cold wind boomed directly into Lissa's face, her nose and cheeks were bright red and flakes of snow stuck to her silky black hair. They were close to Serana's home now, or at least that was what Serana had told Lissa.

The snow storm roared on, they had been walking along the shore for over an hour, the freezing northern wind created a strong resistance while they were walking. Clouds of breath emerged from Lissa's mouth.

"You never told me why you were at the crypt?" Serana raised her voice slightly, so Lissa could hear her over the raging storm.

"It's none of your business" Lissa had been giving Serana the cold shoulder for the past three days, as she didn't want Serana to know about the Dawnguard, after all – she was with the enemy.

"Are you really going to ignore me all the way?" Serana asked, jogging up to Lissa.

"Yes, I am" Lissa glanced back at Serana who had the look of a hopeful child on her pale face. But Lissa just glared at the vampire, pure hatred filling her heart.

The harsh wind roared on, never resting – not even for a second. Lissa's fingers started to turn red and tingle, she knew that she would need to get to warmth soon.

After another hour or so, a large shadow began to form in the distance, it was a secluded island – shrouded in thick mist. As the pair walked closer to the amorphous shape, it began to take the shape of an enormous castle. There was just one problem, the vast stretch of water that lay between the pair and their goal.

Serana walked in front, quickly jogging up to an old jetty in serious need of repair. Lissa's eyes fell onto the Elder Scroll again, why the fuck did she have that? An old wooden boat was tied to one of the sinking posts; Serana hopped onto the boat, making it sway and creak. Lissa's stomach churned at the thought of having to row across the water.

Serana waited for Lissa to jump onto the boat, but instead – she just stood there, crossbow in hand, staring at the water.

"You're afraid of water?" Serana smirked to herself, the poor vampire hunter was afraid of a little water. Lissa scowled and shakily clambered onto the boat. Throughout the whole journey, Lissa grasped the sides of the boat so tightly that tiny pieces of wood pierced her skin. Her breathing quickened and Serana just laughed at her, making sure to exploit her fears throughout the journey.

As soon as they reached the shore, Lissa darted from the boat and Serana smugly followed. It was then Lissa had the time to take in her surroundings. Castle Volkihar towered over everything on the run-down island, bushes and plants were dead but also…alive? They were intact, but completely black. Serana started walking towards the castle, there was no one guarding the doors. But before they barged into the massive stone structure, she turned to Lissa.

"Thank you for doing this for me, but its best if you stay quiet when we get inside." Serana was the one with a fear stricken face now.

"I didn't do this for you" Lissa replied, Serana sighed – she looked worried, guilty even. As she pushed the great wooden doors open, a putrid rotting smell of blood and flesh emerged from the dim room in front of them. Bones and pieces of dead flesh littered the room, a tall Altmer vampire approached them both – enraged at the pair of unexpected visitors.

* * *

_So there we have it, chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I was trying to not let Serana and Lissa become 'friends' because in the actual questline it seems too surreal that a vampire-hunter and vampire will just decide to help each other out._

_Ciao!_


	2. Two - Behold the Power

_Hello again! I was meant to update sooner but I have two weeks to revise for lots of exams and finish my coursework. Fun, huh? But I hope youe enjoy this, I have two followers already, which makes me very happy! Thank you guys! _

* * *

"Lord Harkon! Everyone! Lady Serana has returned!" The Altmer man, Vingalmo, yelled at the top of his voice. He ran down the steps from the entrance, Serana and a young woman followed him.

Aren had never seen this young woman who was accompanying his sister, but he thought that she was beautiful - for a mortal…His father, Lord Harkon, stood tall and his face was twisted into an expression of confusion, but there was also a hint of hope. Aren knew why he was hopeful – and it was not good.

The two women stood in the centre of the room, Serena's face was expressionless; her eyes were fixed on her father's face. The other woman had her hand firmly placed on her weapon, her crossbow. Aren realised that she was some sort of vampire hunter, but this just arose more questions in his mind – some he didn't even want to ask.

"My daughter, welcome home…" Lord Harkon paused as he glanced at the woman behind his daughter but he soon dismissed this and spoke of more pressing matters. "I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

"Yes, father" Serana took her place by Aren's side, patting her brother on the back. Aren felt a sense of fear now that his sister was home, he knew she wouldn't be here for long... Harkon's eyes were now fixated on the young woman, who was also staring back at him – her gaze was cold and empty.

"And who is this…mortal you have brought with you? A snack perhaps?" The whole room erupted with laughter as all of the vampires in the room sucked on their teeth.

"No, this is the woman who freed me, her name is Lissa" Serana spoke up, correcting her father. Harkon took a few small steps towards Lissa, sizing her up. Aren noticed that the woman, Lissa, had tightened the grip on her crossbow.

"I suppose you want some sort of reward for returning my daughter home, safely" Harkon grinned, a menacing grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"That would be a bonus" Lissa replied, her stare still fixated on Harkon. Harkon paced back and forth, his hand stroking his chin gently. All that could be heard in the room was his footsteps and low growls coming from the death hounds.

"I offer you…my blood, mortal" Harkon held out his white wrist and tapped on it suggestiviley. Lissa snickered at this offer, Aren hopped she wouldn't make her father too angry, she was too beautiful to be harmed, he thought.

"Hm, need convincing?" Lord Harkon began to growl slightly, Serana and Aren stepped back. His body began to grow, and morph into something else…His once white skin began to change to an ash grey colour. Hisses emerged from his lips which had sprouted long blood covered fangs. Broken and deformed wings sprouted from his back, spreading out and sending blasts of air sideways. A shrill yelp made half of the vampires in the room jump, but Lissa just stood there, looking blankly at Lord Harkons transformed body.

"I'm still not convinced" Lissa rolled her eyes, but she paused when she spotted Aren – she stared at him for a few short moments, if his heart could still beat – he was sure it would skip a few. It was as if she hadn't noticed him before, which she probably hadn't.

It didn't last of course. Harkon grew enraged within mere moments. He smashed his grey fist against the table and screamed at the young vampire hunter.

"Mortals! Foolish, weak, stupid!" Harkon charged at Lissa, his huge wings moving and creaking. But she reacted fast and held her crossbow to his vile features on his face – ready to press the trigger. Aren knew he had to stop them, this was the last thing he wanted.

"Stop!" Aren pushed himself between the two opponents, although he had closed his eyes in case either one of them decided to rip him apart or shoot a bolt into his flesh; he could tell that they had both stopped. But now he could smell the woman, she smelt of nightshade and juniper berries, different from other mortals. "Why don't you let her keep her life as a reward" Aren was standing right in front of his transformed father.

"Why?" Harkon asked, his orange eyes narrowing. But they widened as he finally discovered the reason why. "Is my son attracted to a mortal?" Whispers arose in the room, as Lord Harkons laugh echoed through the halls. Aren felt a blow to his chest as his father flung him out of the way, he was dazed after this and struggled to get up without receiving violent pains in his chest.

"Fine, _mortal_…but I banish you from this island and all that surrounds it!" Harkons voice bellowed, he raised his palms and black smoke swirled around in his hands. He shrouded Lissa's body in thick black smoke, she struggled to stand and after a few short moments, she was gone. Aren knew that his father had transported her somewhere random.

Everyone in the hall was silent as Lord Harkon transformed back into his human form. Serana stood by her father's side; but Aren stood farther away, knowing that now his father had Serana back, he was going to fulfil the prophecy that had ripped their family apart.

oOo

After an hour of 'celebration', Harkon dragged Serana to talk privately. Aren used this to slip away unnoticed, everyone was still drinking and feasting on still alive nords and bretons. He used the alone time in his quarters to sit next to his coffin and figure out how he was going to stop the prophecy. Because he knew it was crazy.

His father wanted to put out the sun; that was the main thing. Aren did not know the precise details but he wasn't stupid. He thought of all of the things that he had heard over the years, he knew his father needed three Elder Scrolls, Serana had one, his mother had the second and the other probably wouldn't be too hard to trace.

Aren knew that if he sun was put out, after a short while, life would cease to exist. Plants would die first, then animals, then humans, and eventually – vampires. He had never been close to his father, or his sister – he knew he had to do something_, anything._ Aren was never like the others, from as long as he could remember he hated feeding and felt great sympathy for the mortals which met such untimely deaths at the hands of his 'family'.

Without thinking, Aren began packing a knapsack – filling it with potions of blood, books, spare armour…but he needed one last thing, just to be safe.

He waited until early morning, pacing his room until his sister had retired to her room. Using his invisibly spell, he quietly snuck into his sisters quarters – with his knapsack already hanging over his body. He spotted the Elder Scrolls straight away, it was right at the bottom of her coffin, an easy steal.

oOo

As Aren left castle Volkihar, still under the spell, he had a strange feeling of excitement as he rowed to the north shore of Skyrim. It was the very first time he had left the island, but now he needed to find out which group of vampire hunters Lissa was from, even though he was sure they'd kill him on sight. Or maybe they'd listen? He knew it was highly unlikely but he was always an optimist. So what did he have to go on? A damn crossbow and some unique looking armour. Great, this was going to be a difficult journey.

* * *

_What did you guys think? Should I continue this or? xo_


End file.
